Season 1/Episode 001
Episode 001, also known as A Dream, a Song, is the first episode of the television series Violetta. It first aired on May 14, 2012 in Latin America. The episode was directed by Jorge Nisco and Martin Saban, and written by Solange Keoleyan and Sebastián Parrotta. Overview After many years of living in Madrid, Violetta returns with her father to her hometown, in Buenos Aires, where she'll begin a whole new chapter of her life. Episode Summary The episode starts off when Violetta does a little description of her life and how she travels around the world; she also describes her comeback to Buenos Aires, Argentina, her hometown. Herman is sitting in one of the sofas from the airport, waiting for his daughter to come back. As he waits patiently for her, Violetta's governess starts to wonder why Violetta is taking so long to come back. Herman remains calm, but the governess is desperate to get out of the airport, and she starts to talk about how teenagers act and how they easily fall in love. Scared, Herman thinks Violetta is with a boy, and goes right after her. In a bar inside the airport, Violetta starts to listen all the sounds around her and she converts them into music. This proves that Violetta has always had a big passion for music inside her. When Herman finally finds her, he calls her to ask her if everything was okay, because Violetta was daydreaming. When Herman talked to Violetta, she thinks he was afraid about her trying to escape from the airport, but Herman tells her about how he didn't want Violetta to fall in love. Confused, Violetta asks her dad what did he mean when he said that, because she thought it was about falling in love with a boy, and Herman covers it up saying that he didn't want her to fall in love with the place, because they traveled frequently. In Buenos Aires, Angie and Pablo are out jogging together. While they're running, Angie tells Pablo that her niece (Violetta) will get back from Madrid with her dad today and that she wants to see her. After a time talking, Pablo said that he has to go back home because he has to go to the Studio. He calls a taxi and he leaves Angie alone. Angie stops running and bends down to tie her shoelaces. Matias is out jogging as well and he is talking to someone on his mobile phone at the same time. He stumbles over Angie and they argue for a minute about those fault it was. And then, they continue running. At the Studio, Maxi meets up with Camila. They start to talk to each other and then, Ludmila, Leon, Naty and Andres, who are from the "cool crowd", walk through the corridor where Maxi and Camila are. They start to criticize Camila's style, but Camila and Maxi ignore them, so Ludmila and her entourage walk away. In the next scene, Violetta, her dad and her governess are already on the plane flying back to Buenos Aires. Violetta's governess is still mad at Violetta, because she accidentally stained her jacket. Trying to help her, Violetta tells her she was going to get water so she could try and wipe the stain off. While she was looking for water, a guy called Luis started talking to Violetta, asking her where she was going and if she was single. Herman was listening to their conversation, and when Violetta turned around, he quickly went back to his seat. Back on the Studio, some of the students are taking their dance class with Gregorio, the dance teacher. After finishing with their performance, the students get a warning by Gregorio, because he thinks the students weren't doing a good job and they were wasting the Studio's time by going there. After the rest of the students have left, Gregorio calls out Braco, asking him if he understood English, because he was pretty sure Braco didn't pay attention to his instructions so he assumed that he didn't speak English, even though he actually does. Right when Braco leaves the room, Pablo walks in, asking Gregorio to be less rude with the students. Gregorio tells Pablo to stop defending students, and with that, they both start arguing. Then, Antonio walks in, asking them to stop arguing because he had something really important to tell them. In the airplane, Herman, pretending to be a spy, approaches Luis. He starts threatening him to not get close to his daughter in order to maintain his physical integrity. Luis, scared, asks Herman who he is, and Herman tells him he cannot give him such information, and walks back to his seat. Violetta is still helping her governess to remove the stain, but then she stands up and walks right where Luis is. Violetta tries to talk to him, but he told Violetta that he had to go back to his girlfriend and he hurried back to his seat, leaving Violetta very confused. She goes back to her seat and looks back at Luis' seat, but Herman interrupts her. Meanwhile, Antonio tells Pablo and Gregorio that he's leaving the Studio, trying to look for more talented people in order to support the Studio. Gregorio knows Antonio needed to appoint a new principal, so he starts to lecture Antonio about how a good principal should be (because he was trying to be the new principal), but Antonio appoints Pablo as the new principal. With that announcement, Gregorio faints, and Pablo is left surprised. Meanwhile, back on the plane, Herman and Violetta are talking about the party Jade is organizing for Violetta, and suddenly, the plane starts shaking due to turbulence. Violetta starts to panic, because she had never experienced that before. When the turbulence gets worse, Violetta loses control and starts to yell that everybody is going to die. At that point, Violetta reveals (while screaming) that she had never had a boyfriend nor a dog. Luckily, Herman calms her down before other passengers from the plane started to panic. Back on the Studio, Angie congratulates Pablo for becoming the new principal. Pablo asks Angie is everything okay with her. Angie says that everything is okay because her niece will arrive soon. Pablo tells Angie that Herman can't keep her from seeing Violetta. Angie tells Pablo that Herman is relocating back to Buenos Aires because her mother saw him in Madrid. Pablo asks Angie why Herman is so angry with her family. Angie tells Pablo the story: Her sister, Maria, was dedicated to her career and she was always on tour, and her father was obsessed with her success. Pablo thinks that Herman probably didn't like that. Angie tells Pablo that everything was fine until Violetta was born and Maria decided to end her career to spend more time with her child, but her father insisted that she'd take the last tour and the accident that resulted in Maria's death happened, and it was hard for everyone and Violetta was five back then. Pablo says that the accident was nobody's fault. Angie explains that the accident wasn't anybody's fault, but Herman blamed her father for Maria's death and took Violetta to Europe, and she haven't seen them since then and her father died sometime later. Pablo tells Angie that everything will be fine. At the Resto Bar, Tomas is humming a song he is playing on the guitar and Francesca watches him adoringly. Luca interrupts and scolds Tomas for playing the guitar instead of working. Luca also scolds Francesca for working on a song here instead at the house. Tomas tries to defend Francesca, but Luca tells him to not do that. Francesca tells Tomas that it's alright. After Tomas leaves, Francesca asks Luca why is he like that. Luca reminds Francesca that he came from Italy to take care of their uncle's business (Resto Bar) and scolds her of acting like a pop star. Francesca responds to Luca that he just doesn't get that the Studio's graduates are either professionals or stars. Luca then scolds Francesca that she's wasting their uncle's money by studying at the Studio. At the Castillo's house, Olga is singing and dancing while the music was playing on the radio. Ramallo shows up and tells Olga that Herman is arriving and is asking that everything is ready. Olga says that the chocolate cake for Violetta is almost ready. Olga asks Ramallo that did he get the key to the attic where Maria's stuff are stored because she needs to clean up there. Ramallo says that apparently there is one copy of the key and Herman has it. Olga wonders how long it will take before the truth about Maria's stuff will be revealed to Violetta. Olga then flirts with Ramallo, but he resists saying about his own "personal space". Meanwhile, at the Studio, Maxi plays Camila and Francesca the background music for their song on his laptop. Leon and Ludmila make fun of this and, with Leon playing the piano, Ludmila sings her song "Destined To Shine" to show off. In retaliation, Camila sings "I Find It All Inside The Music". Then Camila and Ludmila have a sing-off with the rest of their friends dancing to it, but they're interrupted by Angie's arrival. Angie wants to start the class, but the students start arguing with each other. Angie tells them to stop and reminds them that on this school, just like on stage, they must win their heart every single day because there are more talented people than themselves who are waiting for their chance and they deserve it, and that working together as a team is important. Angie then continues the class. Back at the house, Jade gets angry when she finds out that Ramallo refused the red roses to be sent for tomorrow's party. Ramallo explains to Jade that the red roses were Violetta's mother's favourite flowers. Jade gets fed up and wonders when they'll let go of the past. Then, Violetta, her dad and her governess arrive. Jade hugs Herman, while Olga hugs Violetta. Jade then hugs Violetta, but she obviously doesn't like it. When Jade mentions about the party, Violetta starts complaining about it. She also complains to her dad that he's driving her to a new country and the airline lost her luggage, so she has nothing to wear, and he's making her have a party she doesn't even want. Violetta then storms out. Meanwhile, Tomas arrives at the Studio with a delivery and sees several students playing instruments and dancing (one of them is Ludmila). Tomas mostly adores the guitar a student is playing on. Leon and Andres appear in front of Tomas. Jealous, Leon asks Tomas does he like "it" (referring to Ludmila). Tomas replies that it's so sweet (referring to the guitar). Leon grows more jealous and pushes Tomas off. Angie shows up and asks if there is a problem. Leon says that the delivery boy got lost. Tomas explains that he's looking for Martin Blanc. Angie shows Tomas where Martin is. After Tomas leaves, Angie scolds Leon and Andres for bothering Tomas. After Leon and Andres leave, Pablo shows up, and asks Angie if there is a problem and is it about her niece. Angie asks Pablo to hug her and he does. Back at the house, Violetta (wearing a bathrobe) is about to enter her room, but sees the door to the attic and, out of curiousity, is about to go in there, but her father tells her to not go in. Violetta asks him if there's something she can't see. Herman covers it up saying it's nothing there. Violetta asks him why is he like that. Herman covers it up saying that the attic is totally messy. Olga shows up and, at Herman's request, lets Violetta to her room. Herman asks Olga does she have a key to the attic. Olga reminds him that he took the copy of the key to Europe with himself. Herman replies that he lost it. Olga tells Herman that she needs to clean up the attic sometimes. Herman tells Olga to call the locksman and not let Violetta go into the attic. Olga says that it's been a lot of years and is about to say that Violetta needs to finally see what's in the attic, but Herman interrupts her and Olga reluctantly agrees to not let Violetta go into the attic. After Olga leaves, Jade flirts with Herman for a short time and then leaves. At the Studio, Tomas meets up with Naty and asks her does she know Martin Blanc. Naty replies that she doesn't. Tomas and Naty have a talk where they reveal to each other that they're both from Spain and both lived in Madrid. Tomas asks Naty why is she in Argentina. Naty says that her father is a diplomat. Ludmila shows up and appears to be smitten when she sees Tomas. After Tomas leaves to look for Martin, Ludmila asks Naty about him. Ludmila then asks Naty about water she was supposed to bring. Naty gives Ludmila the water, but she doesn't like it. Meanwhile, at the house, Violetta looks around her room when Olga brings her chocolate cake and washed clothes. Violetta asks Olga what's in the attic and brings her to the door. Olga acts silly and leaves, not telling Violetta what's in the attic. Back on the Studio, Ludmila watches Tomas completing his order and, when he's about to leave, she stops him, and then flirts with him. Leon sees them and, out of jealousy, tells Tomas that he reminded him to stay away from "it" (Ludmila). Tomas tells Leon that he didn't touch the guitar. Leon pushes Tomas, nearly stumbling upon Camila, Maxi and Braco. Francesca shows up and then leaves with Tomas. Leon asks Ludmila is Tomas was bugging her. Camila, who saw Ludmila flirting with Tomas, responds saying that it was the other way around. Leon asks Ludmila was it true. Ludmila lies that it wasn't. At the house, Violetta opens her diary, but a picture falls out of it. She picks it up and looks at her mother and herself as a baby on the picture. Violetta tells her mother that she really needs her. In the kitchen, Olga talks with the locksman on the phone about changing the lock at the attic's door. After hanging up, she turns the radio on and dances to a music played on. Violetta's governess shows up and turns off the radio. She angrily tells Olga that Violetta can't listen to that type of music because Herman told her. Olga replies that Violetta has piano lessons. The governess angrily responds that Violetta's piano lessons are going head to head with her education and the "trash" Olga was listening to isn't even music. The governess calls Violetta to the kitchen. When Violetta opens the door, she accidentally hits her governess who falls into the chocolate cake Olga was holding. With her governess' face covered by chocolate, Violetta laughs at her. The governess gets fed up with Violetta and yells at her, but Herman shows up. The governess tells Herman that his daughter is a monster and quits from her job. After she leaves, Jade tells Herman that it wasn't the right woman for looking after Violetta and tells him that she'll find a new governess who is exactly the kind Violetta will love. Cast Main Cast Note: In this episode, Samuel Nascimeto and Rodrigo Velilla weren't part of the main cast. Guest Cast *Unknown as Violetta's governess *Unknown as Luis Songs Featured *In My Own World (theme song; premiere) *Always Dancing (premiere) *Destined To Shine (premiere) *I Love You (a little part;premiere) International premieres *September 16, 2013 (Portugal) Trivia *This the very first episode in the series. *At this point, Ludmila, Leon, Naty and Andres are recognized as the 'cool guys' or the 'bad guys'. *At this point, Camila always changes her look. *In this episode, Violetta doesn't know anything about the Studio, and no one knew her, except Tomas because they met in the final scene of the episode. *A segment from the songs "Always Dancing" and "Destined To Shine" were featured in this episode. *It is revealed that Angie is Violetta's aunt, but Violetta doesn't know it. *Violetta revealed that her mom died many years ago. *It's revealed that María, Violetta's late mother, loved roses. *Violetta says she is constantly in and out of airports, meaning that she travels a lot. *In this episode Violetta's governess quit. *This episode ends with Violetta falling and Tomas catching her. Gallery Video Gallery TBA References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes